


When Time Keeps Ticking Away

by CrazybyChoice



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Established Relationship, F/M, Handcuffs, Kinky, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazybyChoice/pseuds/CrazybyChoice
Summary: The date of Savitar's attack nears and Barry and Iris work through their fears with patience, love, and a lot of sex.





	When Time Keeps Ticking Away

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I'm ashamed to even post this, but I've been working on this during the hiatus so I decided to share. The plot is basically just a vessel for shameless smut and Barry/Iris may seem a little OOC, but we'll chalk that up to the stressful situation. This story is kind of more sexually intense or explict than my previous ones, so you've been warned.
> 
> Please review and like!!!

 As Savitar’s attack date neared, Iris found herself reflecting on her life more each day. She had been fortunate. Her life was bursting with love. Her father, Joe West, had done a great job providing her with the love, nurturing, and boundaries she needed to become the strong woman she is today. Even last year’s shocking return of her mother, who died shortly after, and the addition of a secret younger brother hadn’t been enough to crumble the foundation of love the West clan had built. Iris was thriving in her journalism career and her personal life. She was now engaged to the love of her life, who just so happened to be her superhero bestfriend Barry Allen.

 

As the days bled into each other, Iris spent most of her time with her family, with Barry by her side, of course. Barry and Iris had always been inseparable, but now under the threat of Savitar they were always together, reluctant to leave each other for the briefest amount of time. 

 

The Flash had even stopped crime fighting lately. He left all heroics to Kid Flash, Vibe, and the CCPD. He simply couldn’t focus on bank robberies and petty criminals when he was facing the potential loss of his soulmate. At first Iris tried to dissuade Barry from abandoning his duties, but he refused to compromise, stating that his only priority was her. The couple had argued about the Flash’s sabbatical, until Barry broke down and laid his soul bare. 

 

“For fuck’s sake, Iris! Why do you have to be so selfless? I mean what do I have to do to persuade you to help me save your life?! I’m going fucking crazy here, and I can’t stop until I know that psychopath is dead and can’t hurt you.” 

 

“Barry, I can’t listen to you like this. You wanted to let Abra go, even though he has killed so many people just so he would tell you who Savitar is. You refused to suit up and try to stop Killer Frost and she’s terrorizing the city. Now you’re talking about killing? What do I HAVE to do to get MY Barry back?” Iris passionately yelled back.

 

“Damn it, Iris I’m trying. I’m trying not to lose the woman that I love. I’m trying not to lose my best friend and the only person who has always believed in me. I’m trying not to lose my home! Don’t you get it? Without you there is no me! I can promise you that it is your voice I always hear that keeps me in check. It’s your voice that basically keeps me from being Oliver and without you the man that you love will cease to exist. I won’t survive if you don’t.” he sobbed.  

 

“Shh. Okay, baby. It’s okay. We’ll do it your way. If this is what you need, then do it. I will always support you, no matter what. And if I die, please know that I don’t blame you and that I died loving you until my last breath.” she soothed the speedster by pressing kisses into his hairline, then showered his face in delicate soft little kisses that took his breath away and made him feel completely and thoroughly loved.

 

Barry reached for his paramour and kissed her fully on the lips. She tilted her head and parted her plump lips to invite his roaming tongue into her hot mouth. He groaned as they deepened their kiss and pulled her body flush into him. Iris’ hands skimmed the rippled plains of the lean muscle that lay beneath Barry’s clothes and her nails began to dig into the cotton fabric as she grasped to feel more of his body.

 

“Iris, I can’t lose you!” he panted after breaking their kiss.

 

“And you won’t!” she spoke with conviction.

 

That argument was over a week ago. Since then the two have been more in sync like an old married couple. Domestic life suited them. They rose together, drank dark roast coffee and shared extravagant meals more suitable for special occasions than everyday life. Barry catered to Iris’ every whim and of course she reciprocated his gestures. 

 

Having to face Iris’ mortality made something carnal and primitive stretch and snap within the couple, and now they were known as that couple who couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Multiple members of Team Flash have walked in on Barry and Iris in the throes of passion on separate occasions. Cisco, try as he might, will never get the image of Iris on her knees with Barry’s hard member in her mouth while Barry leaned against the panels in the control room, because, “Fuck, Iris is hot and has pornstar skills.” to quote Cisco. And poor Julian refused to look either one of them in the eye after he walked in on Barry with his pants around his ankles thrusting wildly into Iris who was pinned between the cortex wall and Barry with her arms around his neck and her legs wrapped securely around his waist. H.R., who had caught Iris riding Barry on the speed track, was the only member of Star Labs who found it amusing and had not been scarred for life. 

 

Everyday the insatiable pair alternated between hardcore raunchy fucking that produced mindblowing orgasms and left Iris more than a little sore, and slow sweet love making that connected their souls on a deeper plane of existence. Sex was something that was never taboo for Iris and Barry. Iris had never felt so fulfilled in her sex life before Barry, and he had never felt so wanted and accepted with anyone other than Iris. They both were free to explore their wildest fantasies and as it turned out Barry Allen and Iris West were both closet freaks.

 

That’s how Barry found himself in his current situation. Naked, cock hard, and handcuffed to the headboard of their king size bed, watching his lover shimmy out of the skimpy black lace thongs 

that covered absolutely nothing, to some random Nine Inch Nails song. So far, Iris had teased him by slowly removing the red silk night slip and unclasping the matching black lace bra to those barely there underwear. 

 

“You know I can phase through these cuffs, right?” He warned her for the second time since she started her strip tease.

 

“I know, Babe, but you won’t because you're a good boy and you want to please me. Isn't that right, Bartholomew?” she replied as she walked over to him and gave his tresses a hard tug to remind him that she was in charge.

 

“Yes ma’am.” he groaned out at the treatment. Sweet endearing Barry Allen liked things a little rough in the bedroom and Iris was only happy to deliver. 

 

“Now Bartholomew, I want you to keep your eyes open and on me at all times. If you can follow my instructions, you’ll be rewarded. Do you understand?” she stated as she moved around the room.

 

“Yes!” he uttered.

 

“Good boy!” Iris smirked then pulled a padded chair to the foot of the bed and sat down with her legs spread wide open.

 

“Can you see me, Barry?” she cooed.

 

Barry strained, slid, and scooted his lanky frame farther up the mattress until Iris’ bare mound was in his view before he answered. “Yes.”

 

“Good.” she spoke before she teased and parted her damp folds with her right hand. Iris ran her small fingers to her opening, gathered the slickness that leaked from core, and then stroked slow tight circles over her throbbing clit. 

 

“Oh God, Babe! This feels so good! Can you see how wet I am?” Iris moaned as she continued to pleasure herself in front of her fiance’.

 

“Yes, Iris. I...I see you.” he stuttered. Barry’s eyes had been glued to the scene before him and he was ready to explode. He struggled not to phase through the handcuffs and just take her then and there, but he had promised he would play fair, even if she wasn’t.

 

Iris sped up the circles that worried her pearl while she pinched her stiff tiny nipples to immerse herself in the orgasm that was building low in her belly. She panted, moaned, and shook when the pleasurable explosion burst through her body leaving her momentarily sated. 

 

“Mmmm, that was so good baby. Not as good as you, but hey, since you’re tied up I’ll take what I can get.” Iris laughed.

 

Barry entire foundation was shook. His chest was heaving as if he had ran to the moon and back. His woman was undisputably the sexiest thing he had ever seen and he considered himself the luckiest man alive.

 

Iris dipped her fingers in the stickiness of her pussy, walked over to Barry and stuck all of her messy fingers into his eager mouth. 

 

“That’s a good boy.” she sang when he began to suck her digits clean. She removed her fingers and stepped up on the bed to hover above him. 

 

“You know when you uncuff me I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you may not walk right for awhile. Right?” Barry cautioned.

 

“Oh I’m counting on it! But until then why don’t you clean this up too, Bartholomew?” she purred then lowered her dripping snatch to his face.

 

Barry opened his mouth wide and licked the inside of Iris’ toned thighs until he reached her hot core. He lapped at her center and clit while she roughly pressed herself into his face. 

 

“Make me cum, Babe.” Iris moaned as her legs started to shake from the sensation that Barry’s searing mouth was delivering. Barry sped up his efforts to the point of vibrating until she screamed and withdrew her womanhood from his glistening face.

 

“Iris, you’re killing me. Please!” he begged after she moved her petite frame down to hover over his angry erection. 

 

“Stay put, Bartholomew. Don’t you dare phase out of those cuffs, yet!” she answered firmly before she lowered herself and sank down on his cock. 

 

The lovers both groaned at the contact and she began working her hips in circles, grinding against her man to bring them both to the point of no return. Loud moans, pants, and the sound of sweaty skin slapping together vibrated through the room as she fucked him vigoriously.

 

“Do you like that, Bartholomew? My own personal fuck toy.” she teased as she pulled his hair then kissed him hard on the lips, claiming his pouty bottom lip between her teeth. She continued to ride him until she felt her release approaching for the third time that night.

 

“Now, Barry, now!” she shouted as her legs gave out and a powerful orgasm swept through her body and soul.

 

Barry quickly phased through his restraints, flipped them over, placed her legs over his shoulders, and snapped his hips hard and fast. He clasped both of her thin wrists in one of his hands above her head, and pounded into her, giving her no reprieve. 

 

“Barry, Barry, Barry!” she chanted as she absorbed every splintering thrust. 

 

“I warned you, Iris! Now just lay here and be a good fuck toy for mel!” he taunted now that he had the upperhand.

 

Sweat rolled down his back as he continued to work his petite Goddess over. Her cries of immeasurable pleasure only fed his need to ram his cock into her snug core faster and harder, bottoming her out.

 

“Goddamn, Baby!” she squealed when his deep thrusts seemed to hit her stomach. Her orgasms started rolling into one another so quickly that she sure she would pass out. 

 

“Barry, I’m gonna pass out.” she moaned as her vision started to go black.

 

“No. No. No! Don’t you pass out, Iris! I swear I’ll keep going until you wake up.” Barry warned, but slowed his pace, allowing her to semi regulate her breathing.

 

“Better?” 

 

“Yeah...I just needed a minute.”

 

“Good.” was all he said before he kissed her passionately then roughly flipped her over to her stomach and entered her from behind in one hard, filling, fast thrust.

 

“Ugh!” she groaned on impact, but tried to present her ass up to him as an offering. She attempted to brace herself on her forearms, but the brunt force of each thrust seemed to knock her back down, right along with the stinging slaps to each alternate ass cheek Barry had been doling out irregularly. 

 

“Jesus, Iris you feel so good! I’m about to cum, Baby.” Barry huffed while he continued to roll his hips into her fleshy plush ass.

 

“You’ve been a good boy, Bartholomew. You’ve earned it! Cum for me Baby!” Iris purred into the mattress as another orgasm caused her to spasm and quiver throughout her entire body.

 

“Not like this.” he said as he rolled her on her back and slowly plunged into her warmth once again.

 

Barry captured her lips in a petal soft kiss as he slowly worked his way through his impending orgasm. Iris returned the tenderness even though it always surprised her how swiftly Barry could switch from fucking her roughly to gazing in her eyes as if he were looking directly into her soul while he moved within her.

 

“I love you!” he panted as he shot spurt after spurt of his essence against her cervix.

 

“I love you too, you big dork!” she responded while gasping for air.

 

Barry removed himself from her depths and immediately enveloped her into his chest as he rolled over onto his back. Iris, who was completely spent, allowed herself to be maneuvered into post coital cuddling without any objections.

 

The scarlet speedster reached for the bottle of water previously placed on the nightstand and gulped half of its contents in one swallow. He offered his lover her portion of the lukewarm water, but she declined because drinking water would involve movement on her part and not only was she comfortable, but she doubted her thoroughly used body would cooperate in sitting up.

“Are you okay? I wasn’t too rough this time was I?” Barry sincerely questioned.

 

“No, Barr. You were perfect, as always. I’m just really worn out and need to sleep for awhile.”

 

“Sorry Iris. You know the rules whenever we do something like this.” he retorted and shifted her to her side of the bed before speeding off to the bathroom to run bath water. 

 

When he returned he found Iris trying to doze off, but she scooped her up in his arms and whisked her to the bathtub. He placed her in the scented hot water, stepped in behind her and arranged himself to support her body with his. He tied her hair into a messy bun atop of her head and allowed her to soak to stave off any soreness that would surely come from their earlier rough activities. Eventually Barry gently washed her body with her favorite body wash and rinsed her off while she hummed in total satisfaction.

 

“I love how you take such good care of me.” She said with her eyes closed, enjoying the warm bath and the pampering Barry bestowed on her. 

 

“Well it’s the least I can do after what we just did.”

 

“Yeah.” she chuckled. “But I meant in everything. I know that you will always take care of me and protect me.”

 

Barry exhaled before he spoke, “I swear to you I will stop him before he ever has a chance to touch you. I can’t lose you.”

 

“I know, Babe. I know.” Iris assured before craning her neck to kiss him. 

 

Barry accepted her kiss and vowed to himself that no one would ever take her from him.

 


End file.
